Silver Legend
by bandgeek18
Summary: AU. The silver ranger is coming to join the Megaforce team. But who is he? Why is he here? And more importantly, can he really help them to defeat the armada? It's up to him to prove to himself, and others, he can take on the challenge and rise as the newest ranger.
1. Ranger Spies

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter One: Ranger Spies

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so excited for tomorrow, I've decided to take an AU shot at the silver ranger. Later chapters will be based on episodes. The silver ranger's name is in here, so if you don't know it yet, be warned, *clears throat and used best River Song voice* Spoilers! I'm thinking about adding the silver ranger, and Robo Knight, after a request, to the story Mega Origins. Let me know what you think of that idea, and this story! tahts your cue to read and review!

_"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida; Brave_

"They're just humans!" Prince Vekar declared, throwing something across the cockpit of his ship. "They're humans! How hard can it be to take down a bunch of humans?!"

"Harder than you would think," said a voice.

He turned around and saw a human being marched in by his guards."Your highness," Levira said. "We caught this human snooping around in the ship." The guards forced the human to his knees at Vekar's feet. "We believe he is a spy."

"Hm. So the rangers are sending spies now, are they? Who are you?"

The humans raised his head. "I take it you're not from around here."

"How could you tell?"

The man smirked. "You're trying to invade Earth. I can tell you legions of monsters and aliens who've tried to take it down."

"Oh really?"

"Sure. Rita Repulsa; Lord Zedd; Dark Spector; Divatox-"

"We've never heard of them!" Levira interrupted.

"You've come from a very deep part of space. If you knew what you were really against, you would've left long ago."

"And what are we really up against?"

"The most dedicated and willing protectors the universe knows. The power rangers."

"Power Rangers?! What do you know about them?!" Vekar asked suspiciously.

"Plenty. I used to be one of them."

"What do you mean, you used to be?"

"You think this team is the only one the Earth has? They're only the latest."

"And you know this how?" Damaras asked.

"My name is Andros. I'm the red Space ranger."

"A red ranger?! Your highness, I suggest we kill him now."

"Not so fast," Argus said coming in with more soldiers. They forced another human onto the ground next to Andros. "We found him snooping around near the supplies."

"Hey Zhane," Andros said.

"Hey." Zhane looked at Vekar. "So this is Prince Vekar."

"Yes, I am. Are you impressed?"

"Not really. You're a fairy compared to Dark Spector." He winced when Vekar slapped him. "Oh, now I'm scared."

Andros rolled his eyes. "Always the trouble causer."

"Obviously."

"What shall we do with them, your highness?" Levira asked.

"Are there anymore?"

"We're searching the ship now."

Andros looked at Zhane, then nodded. One cue, the two of them threw off the guards holding them and leapt to their feet. The guards rushed them and tried to restrain them. Zhane saw someone watching from the doorway. He quickly took his morpher off threw it to the teenager. "Run!" The boy nodded and took off running through the ship.

"There's another one!" Vekar yelled. "Get him!"

Andros suddenly attacked the prince, kicking him in the chest. He punched him and spun around, then dropped to the ground when a sword hit him across the back. He winced, but spun again and knocked down the monster that'd hurt him. He was swarmed again and they grabbed his arms, forcing them behind his back. He looked at Zhane who nodded.

"What shall we do with them?" Levira asked.

"Lock them up!" Vekar snapped. "Use them as lab rats for all I care. But whatever you do, don't kill them."

"As you wish," she smiled. "Take the prisoners to the holding cells. And search for the third one."

Andros winced as he was matched from the main room. He and Zhane were led to a lower part of the ship where they both thrown into a cell. Andros yelped when he was very literally thrown in. He heard the door close and the lock click into place.

"You ok?" Zhane asked.

"Mhm." Andros sat up and looked at his friend. "I get the feeling that was for attacking their prince."

"Probably."

They sat against the wall. "Did Orion-"

"I don't know," Zhane answered. "I hope so."

"Let's hope he goes to the Council and tells them what happened."

"Hopefully," Zhane agreed. "But knowing him, he probably won't."

Andros laughed. "Yeah." He could tell even in the dim light that the Silver ranger was worrying. "Hey. He's a smart kid. He'll be ok."

"I know. I just worry about that fact I threw him my morpher."

"If anyone knows how to find a way it's him."

"I know. But you know how over zealous he can be."

"Reminds me of someone."

"Hey!"

Andros laughed. "Relax Zhane. All we need to focus on right now is staying alive until we can escape, or help arrives."

"That's better be soon."

-Silver Legend-

Orion ran through the ship, trying to stay out of sight. He ducked behind something and looked at the morpher in his hand. He slipped it on his wrist. _What do I do now?_ He knew he should probably tell the council about what happened.

No doubt they'd send two or three rangers to try and rescue their captured allies. _But then again,_ he thought sprinting across the hall and ducking behind something else. _They might not. This mission was a controversy to begin with. They might just say to wait and let the Megaforce Rangers handle it._

He ducked down and held his breath as several bruisers went by. He got to his feet and made another dash into a hall. _I have to help somehow. I can't just sit back and let someone else 'handle it' that's not what a power ranger would do. A ranger would fight back._

_"But you're not a power ranger,"_ a voice reminded him.

_Not yet,_ he thought bitterly, sprinting down a short corridor, then ducking into another one. _But I will be._ He looked again at the morpher on his wrist. _I have to make it to the hangar,_ he decided. _Then I can get out of here and get help._

_"For who?"_ the voice in his head asked. _"For you? Or for them?"_

_Both. They're wrong about me. You'll see. They'll all see._ He continued down the hall, keeping an eye out for trouble. He saw the door to the hangar and ran to it. He opened it and slipped inside. He crouched down and watched the xborgs and bruisers patrolling it. _The ones we knocked out probably came to and alerted the ship to our presence._ He took a deep breath then jumped onto a crate yelling, "Galaxy glider hang ten!" as he did.

He hopped aboard the glider and flew out over the heads of the bewildered monsters. He looked at the morpher on his wrist. One of his hands tightened over it. He ducked and zoomed ahead. He flew close to the wall, hitting the button that opened the hangar door. He just barely made it as the monsters re-closed it.

He looked back at the armada ships, thinking of the rangers held prisoner inside. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry Andros."

He set his course for Aquitar, and the help he knew he needed. "I'll save you both. I promise."


	2. Request for Power

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Two: Request for Power

A/N: Hello...sorry about the long wait. I've finally got another chapter done. One thing: Orion is still from Andresia...but he doesn't know that. Anyways, pleas enjoy this chapter and review!

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida; Brave

Orion flew through the emptiness of space with excitement building inside of him. "Today is my day," he said to the stars. "I'm going to show everyone!" He saw the truly blue planet glowing in the distance. "Aquitar," his whispered. He grinned and leaned forward, speeding up.

He entered its atmosphere and heard into the water, holding his breath. He was grateful for the gravitational pull of the glider and zoomed the through the water. He looked around as he did. He'd a heard so much about the planet, as well as the rangers who served it. He zoomed through the city he'd landed in and headed for the outskirts.

He suddenly gasped, and expected water to choke him. _Idiot,_ he thought, face-palming. _The glider has an oxygen bubble around it._ He left the city behind and headed into the rolling hills surrounding it. He saw the huge cliff-face and headed for it. He landed at the rock's base and put his hand on it. He waited, then a hole opened in it and he flew inside. He landed the glider and shut it off, while someone burst inside behind him.

"Don't move!" the person warned him. "I'm well armed. Now put your hands on your head slowly." Orion nodded and put his hands up. "Step away from that glider slowly." He stepped back a couple feet. "Now turn around." Orion tuned around and smiled. "You shouldn't be smiling," Billy warned him, aiming the blaster at the teenager's head.

"Are you Billy?"

"What if I am? Who are you? Why do you have the silver space ranger's glider? And his morpher? Start talking."

"My name is Orion. Zhane, the silver space ranger, he's my dad."

"Your dad?" Billy lowered the blaster slightly. "Well...I suppose stranger things have happened. Especially these days. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. See, there's this armada attacking Earth and-"

"I know." Billy assessed him again and sighed. "Come on," he said lowering his weapon. "You'd better come with me."

Orion followed him down the corridor into a huge room. It was filled with monitors and equipment of all kinds. "Wow."

"So," Billy said leaning against on of the tables, setting the blaster down. He crossed his arms and looked at the long-haired teen. "Orion, what exactly is going on here?"

"My dad and Andros were chosen by the Ranger Council to do a special mission," Orion began. "My dad let me come because...well I don't know I why. But they were captured and my dad gave me his morpher so I could call his glider and get out there."

Billy nodded. "So why are you here? Shouldn't you have gone back to Earth and told the Ranger Council what happened?"

"Because, I have to rescue them."

"And?"

Orion sighed. "I'd overheard one of the meetings, and found out you were building a morpher like the ones the megaforce rangers use."

"Why would you- oh. I see where this is going."

"I need that morpher."

"This morpher is a prototype that I'm using to do research, so the armada doesn't destroy the planet."

"But-"

"No buts. You're from KO-35, right?"

"No, I'm from Earth. Zhane adopted me when I was a toddler."

"Nevermind. The point is, don't they chose some kids from there to do ranger training on Eltare? And I'm sure being the son of a veteren ranger, they would've selected you."

"Yes, but they didn't chose me."

"So why should I give you the morpher?"

"Because I want to be a power ranger more than anything!"

"A lot of people want to be power rangers, kid. It's not something you just decide to be. The power chooses you."

"But it did choose me."

"And how do you know that?"

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

Orion sighed. "All my life I've had these really strange dreams. I can see this network of, like squares. Like a grid. And I reach into one of the squares, and I see power rangers. Lots of them."

"What kind of rangers?"

"All of them! All throughout the history of the Earth! I see you, and your first team! My dad, Uncle Andros, and their team! I've been seeing the megaforce rangers for years before they even began. It's never faces, only morphed forms, but I see them. And then, I see a silver ranger. A silver ranger fighting side-by-side with the megaforce team! And I know, it's me. I see that ranger, and I know that he is me. I know my destiny."

Billy frowned studying the young man in front of him. "What you could see, Orion, was undoubtedly the morphing gird. The very fabric of what makes the power rangers exist." He looked away for a second.

"You believe me?"

"Yes," Billy sighed, cleaning his glasses with his shirt. "I'm crazy. But I believe you."

"Do you know why I can do that?"

"Who knows. Some people just have a connection to it I suppose." He studied Orion again. "I'm sorry, but the morpher isn't even complete."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't connected it to the morphing grid yet, and that takes time."

"But we didn't have time."

Billy turned and looked at the table behind him. The morpher was one of his most top secret projects. He couldn't give it to just anyone. _What would Zordon do?_ He looked back at Orion who was staring at him intently. Billy knew it would be wrong to turn this kid away. He sighed. "I must be crazy." He walked over to a counter and punched a code into a keypad. A cylinder opened and he took the morpher out with it's key.

He walked back to Orion and held it out. "Here. You're the one with a connection to the morphing grid. See for yourself."

Orion took the carefully, and gasped when they glowed. He watched as silver light glowed around it, traveling down his hand to his wrist. He smiled, then look up, gasping. He could see the the energy network–the morphing grid–laid out before him. He saw the different colors of energy shooting along the grid. A flash of red here; a sparkle of gold there; a taint of green somewhere else.

He reached out and touched it, opening a square. He saw himself again, morphed. He smiled as the light from the morpher stopped and he could see Billy's lab again. "That was awesome!"

"Yes. I have reason to believe you are going to be a great ranger, Orion."

"Thanks," he replied. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I know. Now go. Earth needs you."

Orion nodded. "Thank you again." He turned and ran the way he'd come.

"Be careful!" Billy yelled after him uselessly. _Megaforce could always use the help of a sixth ranger. God knows they're helpful._ He sighed. "The Council is going to kill me." He was just going back to his work when he heard several bangs, followed by an explosion. "Oh god." He grabbed his blaster and a morpher he'd fixed; running towards the sound. He saw Orion trying to fight off X-borgs that'd cornered him. _They must've followed him!_

Billy began firing his blaster at the aliens, having more hits than misses thankfully. They looked at him. "Leave him alone! If you know what's good for, leave now!" He shot down three more in a row, drawing the attention of the entire fighting force. "My name is Billy Cranston. And I'm one of the original Earth power rangers!"

The X-borgs holding Orion let go as the group seemed to converge on Billy. The older man smiled at the teen and nodded. He threw his hand behind his back. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TRICERATOPS!" he shouted using the morpher that had taken him ten years to rebuild. He felt the all to familiar surge of morphing, and the welcome rush of energy and the Power that flowed through his body. He smiled and took a stance.

Orion grinned form ear to ear and took his morpher and key. "GO, GO, SUPER MEGAFORCE!" he shouted, putting his key in his morpher. He felt the Power rush through him and fill his energy cell with energy. He saw a trident shaped weapon in his right hand and water to start cackling with happiness. _I knew it!_ He took a stance like Billy, then the two of them attacked.

Zhane, Andros, and other rangers had always told Orion how hard it was to fight the first time you morph. They said the power takes getting used to, as well as the magnitude of the weapons and what you're facing. They always said it was an overwhelming, and overall emotionally draining experience. But as he fought, swinging his torment weapon and taking out the aliens left and right, he didn't undertrained why. Being morphed and fighting...it left natural to him. Like it was what he was born to do.

Billy worked his way through the aliens, using his blaster to knock them side and blast them in the face. _I'm getting too old for this!_ he thought as he did. He smiled in satisfaction though, when he found he could cripple aliens with his moves in seconds. _But I still got it!_ The X-borgs may have been knocked down, but they kept getting back up. No matter what the two rangers did, they kept on coming.

Orion swung his weapon in blow arc, taking out several more across the chest. He kicked one and stabbed it; then swung around and took out two more. Trying to fight them in the enclosed space was proving to have difficulties though. He course only move so far; restricting his ability to fight. He whacked several with the blunt end, then swiped at them again, this time taking out their legs.

Billy snuck away from the battle, back down to his lab. He wasn't a stupid man, and he hadn't survived this far in life without some kind of common sense. He ran to the door and pushed the blue and green buttons, one after another. The doors shut, and he could hear the locking mechanisms in place. He turned around and zapped three of the invaders that'd followed him and rank back towards the battle.

As he did he heard the contained explosion inside his lab. He couldn't help but wince when he heard it though. Getting back to the battle, he saw Orion was taking out the last of them. Billy leveled his blaster and shot the rest of them down. The silver ranger looked at him. "I'm sorry, Billy-"

"It's fine. I've been hiding on this planet too long. I knew they'd fins me here eventually. Look, you have to get to Earth. The Megaforce rangers need you."

"What about you? Will you be alright?"

"Kid, I'm a veteran. I didn't make it this far without being smart. Once they attacked, I knew there was a chance they'd keep attacking. I've destroyed my lab and I'll be heading for somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you. Now come on," he grabbed the glider and hopped on board. "We have work to do." Orion jumped on behind Billy and they rode the opposite way of the destroyed lab though the tunnels. The newest ranger's heart was racing. "Orion, kid, it's not your fault I destroyed my lab. I believe you made the right choice by coming here. This invasion is worse than anything the Earth rangers have taken on before.

"Now, with that said, they had to get here somehow. So, I assuming there'll be a ship around here somewhere. I'm assuming you know how to fly one?"

Orion nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. So when we get to the surface, you take the ship, and I'll take this glider."

Orion nodded, thanking his dad's morpher odd his wrist and passing it to Billy. They came up to the water filled surface and saw the ship floating in the atmosphere. They headed towards it, gaining speed as they did. They came up next to it and Orion rolled his eyes when he saw the door was open. Bully held up his hand, then jumped through the door, taking out the two aliens inside. He threw them out the door, then Orion jumped into the ship.

There was a large open space to his right where he assumed the soldiers were carried. There were two seats for the pilot and what had to have been a co-pilot. Orion slipped into the pilot seat and nodded to Billy.

"Bye Billy. Thanks for everything."

"Good luck. Here," he hit a few buttons on the console. "in case you need to contact me for any reason."

"Ok."

Billy patted his shoulder then hoped out to he ship. Orion closed the door and watched him fly off into space. The silver ranger sighed and began firing up the ship. _Let's go to Earth!_


	3. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought _

Chapter Three: Crash Landing

A/N: Hello! Time for update! Yay! Enjoy!

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida; Brave

_I don't have a plan,_ Orion realized as he flew towards Earth. _Well...that's not good._ He tried to picture the armada positions around Earth. "I think most of their ships are concentrated closer to California. Even then they're blanketing the whole atmosphere. I don't think I can maneuver this ship like Dad's galaxy glider. It won't slip through the other ships like that."

He sighed as he stabilized the accelerators again. "You know, this ship isn't very good." He clenched and unclenched his hands to help himself focus. "Ok, just remember what Dad and Andros said about flying. A panicked pilot is a dead one." He looked around the small cockpit to see what he could find. There were stitches and buttons all around him. "Maybe one of these does something."

Keeping one hand on the 'W' shaped steering wheel, he pushed the first of a row of five yellow buttons off to his side. "Ah!" he yelled when the main accelerators cut out. He quickly pushed the button and took a deep breath as he regained his cruising speed. "Ok. I probably shouldn't press that one again." He pressed the next one and yelled again ahead he suddenly dipped forward. He was very glad he was strapped in as he stopped his nose dive and pushed the button again.

"That one controls the front stabilizing thrusters," he said. He pushed the next one and was thrown back in his seat when he was shooting upwards. He pushed it again and brought the ship up so it was balanced again. "I'm sensing a pattern here." He pushed the next one and was tilted to the left. "Right thrusters." He fixed himself and pushed the next one. "Left thrusters," he confirmed, tilting again. He rightened himself and put his hands on the steering wheel. "Ok, so I found the thruster controls."

He looked around and saw several switches above his head. "Ok, let's see what these do." He flicked the first one and and several lights came on in the large compartment behind him. "Well then. It's just a light switch." He flicked it off, thinking the cover of darkness might be a better strategy. He flicked the next one and a button popped put on each side of the steering wheel near his middle fingers. He shrugged and pushed them. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" He landed forward and saw a then button next it the light-up yellow ones. He hadn't tried it before because it was hadn't been glowing then. Now though, it was lit-up and ready for pressing. He pushed it and heard something in the ships mechanics fire up. He pushed the buttons again, and nothing happened. He glanced up and flicked the next switch. More mechanics started whirring and he thought he heard metal doors opening.

Tensing, he pushed the buttons again. Two lasers shot out of the ship and into the emptiness of space. "Oops. I really hope I didn't hit anyone." He reached up and flicked the two switches back. At least he knew the ship was armed. He looked around again. "You'd think this shop would have some sort of navigation system or map somewhere." He flicked another switch and smiled in satisfaction. A map of the universe appeared on the wall next to him. "Excellent. Uh...how do I work this thing?"

"Um...map, set course for planet Earth." The map beeped and his course was set. Orion smiled as he followed the navigation symbols that had appeared on the bottom of his window. _I'm on my way!_

-Silver Legend-

As he neared Earth Orion came to realize he still had no plan. He'd worked out the ships controls and messed around a little bit to help him get more familiar with it. He knew exactly how to fly it; arm, aim, and shoot it; how to work all the external and internal lights; and probably most important of all, how to work the navigation system. He switched all the internal lights off, casting him into darkness. The buttons and small lights on the stitches were like candles. He could see the Earth a few miles away. "About ten miles," he judged.

He fired up the extra accelerators. He really didn't have a plan. He figured he could just try to break through their line, hopefully pass as a regular ship and find a place on Earth to land. "Hope this thing doesn't have a tracking device, or that could be bad news for me." He felt confident this would work. "It's just slip on through," he told himself. "Seems like it'll work." And then something buzzed and a voice filled the cockpit, making his confidence drip a bit.

"Armada Ship 156, report."

-Silver Legend-

On Prince Vekar's ship, pilots controling his ship, as well as keeping track of the other ones, were hard at work as usual. One of them waved Damaras over. The commander walked over to the subordinate and looked at the control screen. He nodded in satisfaction. The ship he'd sent out after that runaway spy was returning. "Excellent. They better have followed orders and brought him back alive." He pressed a button to open the communications with the ship. "Armada Ship 156, report." He waited a minute, growing irritated when he didn't get an immediate reply.

"I said report!" he snapped. Still nothing. He closed he communications for a minute. "Something's not right," he said. "Use the internal scanners to check how many life forms are on that ship." The pilot nodded and did as it was told. Damaras watched as the readings came up. "One. So they've obviously failed, or they brought him back dead." He opens the communications back up again. "Armada Ship 156, did you capture the spy?"

There was no reply. "Answer me, or I'll have you blasted out of space!" He waited another minute. He looked at the pilot. "I want troops to attack and board that ship. Something's not right."

-Silver Legend-

Orion tied to keep calm as he tied to decide what to do. He didn't think that replying would help him in this situation.

"I said report!"

_Oh brother._ He stayed quiet, trying to think of something. _I could smash the communication system. Except I don't know where it is, and that will probably make it worse._ He suddenly got the feeling that he was being scanned or something. "Of course there's something scanning me. Because the evil alien ship wouldn't be complete without hidden devices that will give me away."

"Armada Ship 156, did you capture the spy?"

_So that's what they were supposed to do. Well they obviously didn't do a very good job of it._ He was suddenly very happy he wasn't returning in the back of the ship; tied up and facing imprisonment and possible execution.

"Answer me or I'll have you blasted out of space!"

The silver ranger stayed silent. At this point he figured they probably new he wasn't one of them. The communication cut off and he sat tensely. "Ok, this is bad. So much for that plan." He watched as three ships started coming toward him. "Yeah, this isn't going to end well." He saw grappling hooks begin prepared on the sides mechanically and shook his head. The communication thing went off again as he began thinking of maneuvers to try.

"Armada Ship 156, identify yourself, or you'll be boarded and destroyed."

Orion flicked two switches and heard his blasters whirring to life. He rubbed the buttons on the steering wheel. He took one hand off the wheel and placed this fingers so they hovered above the yellow buttons. "Come and get me, aliens."

He pushed one of the buttons as two of the ships came up beside him. He nose-dived bleep them, letting the grappling hooks tangle the two ships together. "Haha!" He aimed back up and found himself looking at the bottom of another ship. He fired and quickly made his wolf flip backwards to avoid the following explosion. _Now they'll know for sure I'm not on their side._

"Firing up accelerators," he said flipping stitches. "Let's go!" He smiled as he flew towards Earth. More ships started to come after him, making him fly downward. He smiled, bring a sudden idea. "Do a barrel roll!" he shouted gleefully spinning to the left. He Avoided the blasts and dove downwards. _Those guys probably aren't very good at maneuvering,_ he thought.

The ship itself was nimble for being so bulky and big. "Not as good as an astro glider, but it'll do." He fired again, hitting two more ships. He was suddenly jerked forward. He brought up an image of the back of the ship. There were more ships coming right at him. He was hit again, and he knew it was a bad one. "Ok, time to go on the defense." He threw up shields as fats as he could, but two more blasts slipped through. He flew fast as he could towards the planet. He dipped down and flew up; trying to out run them.

He was jerked to the side when another blast hit him. _Lucky the shields were there, or that could've been trouble._ He refocused his ship and kept heading for Earth. As he did he flew over the Command Ship and frowned. _Dad...Andros... _"Stop it!" he told himself. "You're a ranger now. Rangers must carry on. I'll rescue them eventually." He cut in past three ships at a sharp and sudden angle. This gave him the leverage he needed to get past them.

"Whoo! That's wasn't that-" he stopped his celebration short when he started to lose control. "Oh boy." He knew his accelerators were officially out now, so all he could do was steer. He did his best to slow the ship down. The ground was coming at him impossibly fast. He pushed one of the buttons and hoped for the best as the front of the ship came up a bit.

He was thrown forward when he crashed, causing his safety strap to cut off his air supply. He nearly hit his face off the steering wheel, and his wrists were sent straight into the dash. He sat back in his seat; feeling out of breath. _That was insane. I'm never doing that again._ He took a minute to catch his bearings before undoing his safety strap. He stood up, stooping over so he wouldn't hit his head. His legs felt like jelly and he stumbled as he walked. He opened the door and used his hands to brace himself against the door frame.

He stopped out into the cool night air of Earth. He smiled as he looked up at the stars. _I got last you twice now. Bring it on...armada._ He smirked, then walked down the hill he'd crashed on towards the city. He was really hungry.

-Silver Legend-

Damaras knew the ship had crashed to Earth when the tracking device went dead. This also meant that the ship itself was damaged too. He nodded in satisfaction. "If the ship is damaged where we can't track it, then no one could've survived."

"What was all that about?" Levira asked, coming in. "Vekar is furious his ships were attacking each other."

"One of them had a malfunction. That spy we were chasing probably stole that ship. Don't worry though, it crashed into Earth. It's damaged enough that the tracker is off now. There's no way he could've survived."

"Good. I'll inform Prince Vekar."

"You might want to tell those other spies too."

"Oh don't worry. I will." Levira made her way through the ship to the lower parts where the prisoners were. She approached their cell and looked in through the bars near the top of the door that provided a window and light to the small cell. "I just thought you should know that one of our ships was taken over."

"Was that what that ruckus was?" Zhane asked. "You guys should gaurd your ships better."

"Don't worry. No one can get aboard this one to rescue you. But I thought it might interest you to know we have good information your other friend was the one driving that ship. It's crashed onto Earth and there's little chance he survived. Looks like it's just you two now." She walked away, leaving them to their thoughts.

When they were sure she was gone Zhane have Andros a worried look. "You don't think-"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. You know Orion. It takes a lot too keep him down."

"I think a crash landing could do it."

"He's alive Zhane. We have to keep positive if we're making it back to Earth alive."

"I'm going home alive thank you. I didn't survive our war to die a prisoner in this one."

Andros smiled. "All we can do is wait."

Zhane sighed. "Unfortunately." He knew his friend was right though. They had to stay positive. _Orion, please be ok._


End file.
